Amigos
by Kanako Mei-chan
Summary: Ella le tenia terror a la guerra, pero en ese momento más que nunca, deseaba ver al siempre optimista y alegre Alfred. No a ese ser decaído y de ojos vacíos. La chica podía ver el vendaje en el costado de rubio. Entonces lo supo, amigos en las buenas y en las malas. —Lo que dije el otro día ya no importa, México ira contigo a la guerra.


**TIAR: Tratado Interamericano de Asistencia Reciproca.**

**Y aqui pa la raza, significa que cualquier acto hostil proveniente de alguna fuerza no-americana contra algún estado de dicho continente, (América) equivale a que todos los estados (americanos) se solidarizasen con el atacado, tomando la agresión como propia y declaren la guerra a dicho elemento hostil. :D**

**Verán, que esto al principio iba a ser cómico, pero me encontré con una interesante historia… y no se porque me inclino mas a escribir este tipo de cosas si a mi me gusta leer lo fluffy y todo eso xD Por ahí un lindo review me dijo que escribiera más drama y menos cómico, aunque no fue del evento que me habia pedido, esto es más serio. Pero, perdón, no puedo dejar el romance! Es sutil, lo se, pero romance a fin xDD **

**No me gusta señalar directamente (dentro de la historia) los eventos reales, asi que esta vez tampoco los diré claramente, al final los explicare xD Kanako no escribe por escribir (bueno, no siempre xD) Ha investigado sobre esto hechos. Me base en un documento de una universidad de España (Olé!) pero para dejar su mente trabajar lo diré hasta el final. Traten de adivinar que sucesos son los que ocurren.**

**Me ha quedado algo larga la explicación, pero era necesario u.u**

* * *

Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Himaruya Hidekaz, yo solo juego con sus personajes. María Itzel Sánchez Carriedo es un OC de México (no copien nombre, eh!)

* * *

.

**Amigos**

.

—No es nada personal, Inglaterra.

La mexicana volvió nuevamente su vista al rubio de ojos azules, decidida. Los demás países se mantenían en silencio, murmuraban entre si, más no interferían en la discusión, pues había pedido la no intervención de ninguno que no fuera americano.

Ambos, cada uno en su sitio de la mesa, permanecían de pie, mirándose el uno al otro.

—_But, _México… —murmuró cabizbajo y algo confundido USA, mientras observaba a la morena— Eres mi mejor amiga y respaldo, ¡No puedo declararte la guerra!

México casi se atraganta, pero logro disimular que era una leve tos.

—¡No te estoy declarando la guerra, tonto! —Se cruzó de brazos tratando de parecer interesante y ofendida— Solo digo que ese tratado es inútil y obsoleto. Es decir, ¿En que siglo estamos? No hay necesidad de una guerra multinacional si podemos tratarlo negociando. Además, fuiste tu quien lo violo.

USA la miró pensativo, miró a su vez a Inglaterra y volvió su vista a los ojos castaños de la chica. México temblaba levemente, tratando mentalmente de convencerse de que hacia lo correcto. Aunque ella lo negara, Alfred la intimidaba un poco, cuando quería, podía ponerse serio.

—Pero Inglaterra no lo atacó, y tú ni siquiera lo apoyaste.

Canadá, hundió la cara en su oso y desde su asiento, miraba fijamente a la chica, quien permaneció un momento en silencio, se veía en aprietos. Él a pesar de ser americano, no podía intervenir ya que, no pertenecía al acuerdo por el cual México acusaba a USA de invalidarlo.

—M-me mantuve neutral, pero le di mi apoyo moral —rebatió acalorándose la garganta y bajando los brazos de su ademán de molestia— La cosa no era que atacaras a Inglaterra, ¡Solo que debiste respetar el TIAR y no apoyarlo!

Alfred se rasco la cabeza y suspiro con cansancio. Solo México podía molestarlo de esa manera. Era tan rezongona e inconformista, era casi como estar con Inglaterra, solo que era él quien tenia que cuidarla a ella. En el fondo, Alfred lo entendía, después de todo también los demás países estarían perdidos sin él.

México tenia mucho peso en la vida del rubio, aunque generalmente era para molestarlo y causarle problemas, pero al final era importante para él.

Termino por no darle mucha importancia, al fin, "uno no es ninguno" y él aún sin respaldos, seguía siendo el héroe. Además que sabia de sobra que México siempre se negaba a las guerras con otros países.

—¿Entonces quieres salirte del trato? —La morena asintió con la cabeza, a lo que el rubio sonrió victoriosamente— _It's ok_! ¡Deja ya de poner esa _ugly face! _

—Sabes que te apoyo en todo, Alfred, pero la guerra es mi última opción.

* * *

.

—¡Pero si lo hice por ti! Desagradecido…—murmuró en un puchero, mientras cual colegiala, permanecía sentada en su silla, pegada a la bocina del teléfono jugueteando con el cable de éste— ¿Qué debí hacerlo hace treinta años? ¡¿Cómo dices eso?! —guardó silencio, escuchando los reproches de su hermano— A-Argentina, esa vez el TIAR no valía, tu iniciaste la pelea con Inglaterra, y… —no podía seguir hablado por causa del argentino — S-si incuso Chile lo dijo…

La mexicana se sentía agobiada, su hermano y eterno rival deportivo le reprochaba su falta de interés y apoyo a sus antiguos problemas. También la acusaba de usar esos eventos como excusa para salirse de un trato del cual nunca estuvo completamente convencida.

—Sabes que soy pacifista —sentencio firmemente a la bocina, mientras acomodaba un mechón de su negro cabello tras su oreja— ¿Qué? ¡Los problemas de mi casa son personales! —dudo otra vez— ¡M-me refiero a pelear con otros países!

Al final, el suramericano termino la llamada.

La chica suspiro decaída. Se relajo en su silla y miró al techo de su casa. Estaba confundida y las cosas no le salían de todo bien. Hacia tiempo que no se llevaba bien con sus hermanos. Todos decían lo mismo.

Que ella prefería a USA.

La morena negó frenéticamente al pensarlo. Era negocios, solo eso, solo que sus hermanos no lo veían así.

Por eso a Argentina le daba igual lo que ella hiciera. Además que Itzel sabia que en el fondo que su hermano tenia razón. Lo uso de excusa para salirse de un tratado del que no estaba del todo de acuerdo. Por lo mismo, había tenido una fricción con USA, al acusarlo y desacreditar el tratado. Y por si fuera poco, Brasil estaba enojado con ella. No lo decía, pero México se daba cuenta. Ella solía decir, fingiéndose la interesante, que le daba igual si USA le quería o no, cuando bien sabia que Brasil llevaba tiempo tratando de llamar la atención del rubio. Era un asqueroso circulo vicioso, ya que el problema con Brasil era que, el indiscreto de USA, había dicho en una junta, como si de nada se tratase, que México era su respaldo más importante y que su relación era "muy especial".

El recordarlo aún en ese momento hacia que sus mejillas ardieran.

—Estúpido, Alfred, te tomas todo a la ligera. —murmuró abochornada para si misma.

* * *

Se despertó de golpe.

Se sentía agitada y nerviosa, le temblaban las manos y sentía una inmensa preocupación.

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y calmándose miro su cuerpo. Lo examino rápidamente buscando alguna herida o mallugadura. No tenia nada, pero seguía inquieta.

Fue cuando una idea horrible paso por su mente.

Miró su móvil sobre la cómoda al lado de su cama. Rogaba internamente que no sonara.

Pero sonó.

Nerviosa, tomo el teléfono segura de que lo que oiría no seria nada bueno.

—¡Me-México! ¡A pasado algo terrible! —exclamó exaltado Canadá del otro lado de a bocina— Estados Unidos esta... ¡Esta...!

—Tra- tranquilo, Canadá. —trato de mantener la serenidad— Ve con él, no tardare en llegar.

Al colgar, México se sintió abatida. Se dejó caer sobre su cama, intentando pensar con más calma. No estaba segura de si ir seria buena idea, pero no hacerlo seria peor. Apreciaba demasiado a USA para dejarlo solo en una situación como esa.

Se sentía culpable. Cuatro días antes había acusado a Alfred por mantener un tratado que ella misma califico de "inútil y obsoleto".

No estaba segura si su vecino la recibiría de buena gana.

**...**

Miró la puerta de la habitación de este. Era un martirio. Los pasillos de su casa se veían opacos y melancólicos, cuando solían ser alumbrados y alegres.

México nunca había tenido problemas de conciencia por entrar clandestinamente a casa de USA, y esa vez, aunque había entrado con permiso, se sentía sumamente incomoda.

Trago en seco y respiro hondo.

Giro la perilla lentamente y se asomo con cuidado al interior. Toda la habitación estaba oscura y tenía un ambiente denso. Itzel tenía un nudo en la garganta y se le partia el corazón. Se esforzó para no llorar.

—E-Estados Unidos... —murmuró suavemente, cerrando con cuidado a puerta tras de si— Yo... He venido...

—Te esperaba antes, Itzel. —respondió con voz apagada—_But, it's nice see you_.

Una vez sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, la morena pudo distinguir a su amigo sentado en una esquina de la habitación. Se veía cabizbajo y aún la poca luz, dejaba ver un vendaje en su costado, bajo su camisa abierta.

—Yo... —su voz se quebró levemente— Lo que dije hace unos días no significa nada ahora. Si me lo pides, ire contigo a donde quieras.

México dio unos pasos más. Pudo distinguir como USA se ponía de pie y se daba la vuelta abotonando su camisa. Mientras veía su espalda, la chica podía ver que aún en esa situación, Estados Unidos era grande.

Encendio tenuemente una lampara, para poder ver un poco mejor al chico.

—_War_... El TIAR.

México tembló levemente. Le tenía terror a la guerra.

Pero su corazón se acelero más cuando USA se dio la vuelta y la miró. La tenue luz ambarina dejaba ver al siempre alegre y optimista Alfred, decaído y cansado. Sus ojos llenos de vida en ese momento se veían vacíos.

En ese momento Itzel, deseaba tanto ver al bobo y odioso Alfred que siempre la exasperaba. No a ese ser desconocido y decaído que parecía ser solo un caparazón hueco.

—Brasil esta haciendo los preparativos. Todos estamos a favor de llevar a cabo el TIAR. —Afirmó con seguridad, mientras tomaba la chaqueta marrón que permanecía sobre la cama— Estados Unidos, México ira contigo a la guerra.

El rubio soltó una risilla amarga y con pasos lentos se acerco a la chica. Cuando estuvo frente a ella, ésta le entrego su chaqueta.

USA la miró un momento y sonrió tristemente.

— _I don't want._ —Dijo sin excepción en su voz— Sobre todo, tampoco quiero que te metas tú ni Canadá.

—P-pero la asistencia, no es momento de...

—Hey, hey, ustedes solo son mis respaldos, —exclamó con una sonrisa, dándole palmaditas en la cabeza a la confundida chica— yo soy el _hero _aquí.

—¿De que hablas? Pero si todos...

—¡Ah! Seguro que Inglaterra esta muy preocupado —rió infantilmente, acomodándose el cuello de la chaqueta— Si no llego rápido se pondrá pesado.

—Pe-pero...

La morena no lograba comprenderlo. USA hizo suavemente a México a un lado y se dirigió hasta la puerta. Al abrirla se detuvo y se giro a verla.

—México, tu respaldo al _hero _sera bien recordado —sonrió victorioso enseñando sus pulgares, aunque ambos sabían que solo era una careta— Pero si vas a seguir conmigo, debes entender que no todo se resuelve negociando.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Que tal? les gusto? Espero que si... D:**

**¿Si se dieron cuenta de que eventos se tratan en el fic? :O!**

**Hace como treinta años, Argentina tuvo un altercado con Inglaterra y este respondió El pais pidio el TIAR, pero nadie dio apoyo militar, ya que se alegaba el americano lanzo la primera piedra. USA apoyo a Inglaterra.**

**Años mas tarde México, se reunió con EEUU para salirse del TIAR, del cual nunca estuvo completamente de acuerdo usando de excusa lo ocurrido con Argentina, alegando que dicho acuerdo era "obsoleto e inutil" ya que lo que necesitaba America era un acuerdo de paz y no militar.**

**Cuatro dias después USA sufre un atentado que conmociona al mundo. México rápidamente dio sus condolencias y apoyo al pais. Los ciudadanos vieron lenta la llamada de México pero el gobierno gringo dijo que "México era amigo en las buenas y las malas" **

**Brasil lidereo la activación del TIAR, ya que llevaba tiempo tratando de estrechar relaciones con el gigante, ya que veia mal que USA centrara su atención en México (tanto buena como mala) y dejara de lado a centro y sur américa Y sobre todo xq dias antes USA dijo "USA no tiene una relación mas importante en el mundo, como la que tiene con México" Y el impacto, bueno o malo, este que tiene sobre USA.**

**México apoyo la activación dispuesto a ayudar militarmente a su vecino. (aunque una encuesta dijo que los mexicanos se morían de miedo) Pero... ¡Sorpresa! USA no quiso, ni pidio ayuda militar a latinoamerica. ****Esto fue criticado por los mismos gringos, ya que, la potencia mundial, teniendo el apoyo militar de casi medio mundo, lo rechazo** Ni siquiera quiso que Canadá ni México (primer y segundo socio económico y por eso, a estos fue a quienes mas afecto el atentado) intervinieran. Y dejo sus relaciones de lado por un tiempo. .

**(Lo ultimo que dice Alfred, realmente lo dijo un especialista en México de Washington)**

**Si ya decía yo que USA no es tan malo xDD**

**Al leer todo esto dije… UsaMex! D:! O sea, ¿Cómo no pensarlo? xD Mi mente fiker-compulsiva y mi enfermedad de oneshoterismo cronico me hace ser asi u.u**

**Ah, el documento es "La respuesta de América latina y el caribe al 11 de septiembre" ¿a que no sabían verdad? xD**

**NO olviden dejar un review! xD Yo vivo de ellos :3**

**Kanako, fuera**

**¡Paz!**


End file.
